The present invention relates to bookkeeping systems using shingled checks and the like, and more particularly to such systems in which there is provided means for lifting the shingled elements or the skeletons thereof from the positioning elements.
One-write bookkeeping systems have become extremely popular since they are an economical means of ensuring accurate entry of data from checks and the like into the permanent record sheets. Generally, one-write systems employ posts or rings along one side of a board or panel onto which is mounted a shingled assembly of checks or the like. A record keeping sheet is disposed under the shingled checks and, as information is entered on a check, it is simultaneously recorded on the underlying record sheet either through a carbon coating upon the check or by chemical interaction between coatings on the opposed faces of the check and recording sheet.
Generally, the shingled check assemblies comprise elongated individual sheets which are firmly bonded together along one side margin and which are provided with apertures to seat upon the locating posts or rings. The individual checks are also scored or perforated along a line adjacent the adhesively engaged apertured portion so that individual checks may be severed along that line and removed from the stack, thus ultimately leaving the adhered skeletal marginal portion.
Because it is highly desirable that the shingled assembly be firmly seated and positioned on the locating rings or posts, the ultimate skeleton remaining thereon is difficult to remove. Generally, the user pries up one end either with a fingernail or a tool, and then grips the small portion beyond the outer post or ring element. Frequently, in the process of lifting the skeleton, it will tear along its length and this requires further efforts to lift another portion sufficiently to grab it for peeling from the posts or rings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel bookkeeping assembly of the type employing a shingled set of sheets mounted upon locating elements, in which there is provided means for readily removing the shingled stack o: its skeleton from the locating elements.
It is also an object to provide such a bookkeeping assembly which is simple and readily assembled from relatively economical and durable parts.
Another object is to provide such an assembly which is easy to use and attractive.